Hojo or Inuyasha? Pick Kagome
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: What happens when Kagome meets Inuyasha when she is supposed to marry Hojo in two weeks? R&R to find out
1. Inuyasha and Kagome Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but the personailities in this are MINE!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I don't know about this one. I think I want to try on a different one." Kagome said as she   
stared into her reflection of herself in a long white wedding dress.  
  
"Kagome, you've tried on just about every dress in here that you can afford! Come on now you   
have to pick, Hojo will love you in any one of these!" Sango said as she tried on a wedding dress   
for herself for the fun of it.  
  
"Oh, thats true. Sango...That doesn't seem like what Miroku would want for you to wear on your   
wedding." Kagome said jokingly as she grabbed another dress and headed into the dressing room   
again.  
  
"What!? No Miroku and I aren't getting married! Unless he decides that he is going to get the   
nerve to ask me." Sango said.  
  
"Chill, I was just joking. God Sango. You need to chill out." Kagome said as she came out in   
the new dress. "What do you think?"  
  
"That one looks perfect for your wedding." Sango said.  
  
"Ok, this one it is then." Kagome said going and putting her jeans and sweater back on.  
  
"So, have you met Inuyasha yet?" Sango asked as they climbed into Kagome's mustang heading to   
the flower shop.  
  
"Not yet. Why exactly is it so important that I meet this guy before my wedding?!" Kagome asked   
rounding the cornor.  
  
"Its not exactly that important, but I think you two would get along great, if you didn't kill   
him the first time you saw him that is. He can be a bit of a hard ass but he can still be   
really nice. Although he would probably think you were his ex, cause you and Kikyo look alot   
alike, although you act nothing alike, Kikyo is a bitch." Sango said.  
  
"Are you trying to fix me up with someone before I get married?"  
  
"No, I just want you to meet him. I mean Kagome, you have only ever dated Hojo, and he's gone   
for two weeks before this wedding. You have to at least meet Inuyasha. Come on, give him a   
try tonight. He's going to be with Miroku at the club tonight."  
  
"ALRIGHT! But only if you'll get off my back about it. Why is it such a bad thing that Hojo is   
the only guy I have ever dated?" Kagome asked as they went into the flower shop to pick out the   
bouquets.  
  
"Because you didn't get a taste for other men. Because you could be making one of the biggest   
mistakes of your life by marrying him when the guy that you could be head over heels madly in   
love with could be someone else and not the man your marrying!" Sango said picking the flowers   
for her bouquet, she was the maid of honor.  
  
"Ok, ok. I see your point there. I mean I have been having these weird dreams lately. But their   
probably just nerves thats all." the 21 year old said as she grabbed some red and white roses   
for her bouquet.  
  
After paying for the bouquets and telling the clerk when they should be delivered by the two   
girls left for the shrine house to change for that night at the club. The girls came out   
of their rooms and checked to see if they liked eachothers outfits. Kagome was wearing a skimpy   
black sleeveless dress while Sango wore a black skirt with a black halter top.  
  
Nodding the girls said goodbye to Kagome's mom and left for the club. As they pulled into the   
parking lot Kagome caught site of a guy with long white hair pulled into a ponytail at the base   
of his neck. She gasped, it was like the guy from her dreams.  
  
Seeing Miroku standing with the guy Kagome realized that must be Inuyasha. As the girls went   
over to the guys they turned and Miroku hugged Sango, his hands grabbing her ass. Sango slammed   
her knee up into Miroku's crotch and he let go and grabbed himself his face turning purple from   
the pain.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Inuyasha." Sango said. "Miroku, breath." she added as   
Miroku started to turn blue.  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome said feeling very uncomfortable as he was staring at her   
as though he knew who she was.  
  
Remembering the dreams she had been having she looked up and saw that Inuyasha's eyes were the   
same color of the guy from her dreams eyes. Feeling the color drain from her face Kagome started   
getting dizzy. Swaying slightly Kagome felt hands on her arms holding her still, looking up again   
she saw Inuyasha holding her steady, she felt major dejâ vu and saw that Inuyasha looked as she   
felt.  
  
"Have I met you before?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome felt good enough to stand on her own.  
  
"No, I don't think so. It feels like it doesn't it though?" she asked him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and they went into the club together going to a table and depositing their coats.   
Kagome looked at what Inuyasha wore and couldn't help but stare at his chest, he wore a tight   
red shirt that showed all his muscles. Blushing as he asked what she was staring at she shook   
her head and went to go get a drink when a hand enclosed around her wrist.  
  
Turning around she saw that Kouga, one of the many guys she hated, had grabbed her. Kagome   
glared death at Kouga and told him if he didn't let go of her now she was going to pepper spray   
him. Kouga rolled his eyes and started pulling her closer to himself.  
  
"Let her go Kouga." Inuyasha said behind Kouga.  
  
"Why should I Inuyasha? Is she your girl or something?" Kouga asked jerking Kagome into his   
arms.  
  
"No, but if you don't let go of her I'll personally make sure that you are thrown out of here   
on your ass."  
  
"Let me go now Kouga." Kagome said as she struggled to get away, "Ow, your hurting me!" Kagome   
shouted as she felt his hands tighten on her arms.  
  
"Thats it, let her go, NOW!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"NO." Kouga said defiently.  
  
Kagome took a move from Sango and slammed her knee up into Kouga's crotch and when he let go   
of her she pulled out her pepper spray, spraying him in the eyes.  
  
"OW! Bitch!" Kouga said and smacked her across the face hard enough to knock her onto the floor.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" the bouncer asked as he came over.  
  
"Yes there is. This guy here just smacked her, hard enough to make her fall." Inuyasha said   
as he helped Kagome to her feet.  
  
"Is this true ma'am?" the bouncer asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Kagome said as she held onto her cheek where she was bleeding from the hit.  
  
"Ok, your coming with me." the bouncer said grabbing Kouga and dragging him away.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said to him as she pulled her hand off of her cheek revealing the   
cut.  
  
"Come on, the bartender will have a first aid kit to clean that up." Inuyasha said as he walked   
her to the bar.  
  
After cleaning her cut out Inuyasha bought Kagome a drink and took her back to the table where   
they sat down as Miroku and Sango danced. Kagome was quiet most of the time as was Inuyasha.   
Sango and Miroku went to the d.j. and told him to play something slow and they went back to the   
table dragging Inuyasha and Kagome onto the floor making them dance together.  
  
Kagome felt her heart flutter as Inuyasha put his hands on her hips, she wondered why, it never   
happened when her and Hojo danced together. Shrugging it off Kagome danced in silence with   
Inuyasha and before she knew what she was thinking she prayed that the song would never end.   
When the song finished Kagome prayed another slow song would play and when it did she acted tired   
a bit and felt Inuyasha pull her closer so she could rest her head down.  
  
As Inuyasha felt Kagome's head on his chest he felt his heart skip a beat, he never felt this   
way about anyone before. He had just met Kagome, but she was so great he didn't want to stop   
dancing with her. He kept thinking of the dreams he had been having lately, and as he looked   
at Kagome the first time he realized she was the one from his dreams.  
  
"Ok, you two. Time for a round of drinks. Come on." Miroku said as he came over to break them   
apart.  
  
Sango was sitting at the table with their drinks already and when Kagome went to sit beside   
her Miroku quickly slammed himself into the seat so that Kagome would have to sit next to   
Inuyasha, not that she minded too much. Kagome sat down and Inuyasha slid into the seat beside   
her their shoulders almost touching. Feeling his body so close to her own Kagome remembered   
her dreams with him in them.  
  
Sango and Miroku were talking to eachother and Kagome realized that Inuyasha had said something.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to dance again?" Inuyasha said as the music picked up.  
  
"I don't really dance to fast songs." Kagome said feeling herself blush a bit.  
  
"Come on, its simple, and with that dress on you could fool anyone." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome blushed a bit more and finally gave in letting Inuyasha take her out onto the floor where   
he put his hands on her hips and started moving them to get her to dance. Kagome blushed more   
and moved with his hands feeling herself relaxing under his touch. For some reason Kagome   
trusted Inuyasha completely.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself fighting off grossing Kagome out as she got closer to him as they danced.   
He prayed that Miroku or Sango would come grab Kagome away but neither came to save them. So   
they continued dancing as the music slowed to a slow song where Kagome wrapped her arms around   
Inuyasha's neck resting her head on his shoulder as they danced. Inuyasha felt himself praying   
that the night would never end when the song ended and his hands had slipped about the back of   
her neck.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes staring into his. She felt herself wanting him to kiss   
her, she just wanted his lips on hers, she wanted to taste him. Kagome felt herself pushing   
up and putting her lips onto his kissing him gently.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at first that she did that and then slipped his tongue into her mouth   
exploring it. Kagome relaxed and kissed him with deep passion, more passion than she ever   
kissed Hojo with.  
  
Hojo. Oh no. Kagome thought as she pulled away quickly and went to Sango dragging her to   
the ladies room.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked as Kagome ran her fingers through her hair almost ripping it   
out.  
  
"Sango...I just kissed Inuyasha! And not just a little peck on the cheek. But it just felt good.   
What am I doing?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Calm down ok Kagome. So you kissed Inuyasha like you have Hojo-" Sango started.  
  
"Thats just it, Sango. I kissed Inuyasha deeper than I EVER kissed Hojo...I mean I thought I   
loved Hojo...But Inuyasha...What am I going to do?!"  
  
"Calm down...so you think you love Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Relax. You'll be fine...just relax...and think about this. Do you feel like this when your   
with Hojo?"  
  
"No. I really thought I loved Hojo, because he was my first kiss and he's my fiance. But then   
there's Inuyasha. I trust Inuyasha. Its like he was meant to be mine. Sango, I have been   
having these strange dreams with Inuyasha in them, before I even met him."  
  
"Ok...You have to go home, I'll stay with Miroku tonight so you can think about this, OK?" Sango   
said grabbing Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"OK...Alright...I'll leave now...OK, bye." Kagome said leaving the restroom and grabbing her   
coat.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed ahold of Kagome's wrist before she finished putting on her coat. Jumping she   
turned and saw that it was just Inuyasha she relaxed a bit. Inuyasha looked at her coat and   
then at her in surprise.  
  
"Your leaving?" he asked her.  
  
"Yea. I'm just really tired all of a sudden...I can barely keep my eyes open." Kagome said   
adding motions for emphasis.  
  
"Ok, but are you sure you should be driving if your having a hard time keeping your eyes open?   
Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked as Sango came out of the ladies room and over to   
the table.  
  
"No, I'll be able to drive...I'll be fine Inuyasha. You don't have to drive me home." Kagome   
said looking at Sango for help.  
  
"Inuyasha drive her home, Kagome give me your keys. Besides Kagome if you get pulled over you   
have alcohol on your breath, they'll book you for drunk driving. And I really don't want to   
have to bail you out." Sango said.  
  
Kagome stared at Sango in shock and mouthed "SANGO!" Sango shook her head and took the keys   
from Kagome and motioned for Inuyasha to get her out of there and to home. Inuyasha nodded,   
put on his coat, and helped Kagome out to his jaguar.  
  
"You have a jaguar?!" Kagome asked in shock as he slid her into the passenger seat.  
  
"Yea, and you have a mustang." he said pointing to the car next his which was hers.  
  
"Heh. Yea." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered a 'feh' and drove her to the shrine. When they got to   
the shrine and as Kagome started to get out Inuyasha grabbed her hand, the hand she had her   
engagement ring on. Looking down at the ring Inuyasha let go of her.  
  
"Is this why you suddenly got tired? You remembered your engaged?!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes   
filled with hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha...I'm sorry." Kagome said running to get inside.  
  
Inuyasha peeled out of the drive and started for his house as he did so he fought to not cry.   
He had felt something for Kagome and it turns out she was engaged, she was going to get married!   
She had practically lied to him, her kiss probably meant nothing. Was all Inuyasha could think.   
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he pulled over to cry.  
  
Meanwhile in her room Kagome was crying so hard for how she had led Inuyasha on like she had.   
She almost got sick as she cried, because she was crying so hard. All she could think was of   
how much she had loved Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha. If you can hear me. I'm sorry. I love you." Kagome said as she ran to the bathroom   
getting sick from crying so hard.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
If you want more you have to review please. I know it seems like one of the other stories, but   
it really isn't.  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	2. The Plan Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but their personalities in this are MINE!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So what happened between you two last night when he brought you home? When he came back to the   
club he was pissed." Sango asked between bites of her cereal.  
  
"He saw my ring, which I forgot to take off...Can we not talk about Inuyasha, Sango?" Kagome   
asked barely touching her bagel.  
  
"No, we have to talk about this now. Kagome. What did you say to him? What did he say to   
you?"  
  
"He got mad at me for leading him on like that. I said I was sorry and when I got inside my   
room I started crying and saying how much I love him and how sorry I was for leading him on even   
though he couldn't hear me."  
  
"Kagome...You need to call him...Here's his phone number..." Sango said handing Kagome the   
phone and the phone number.  
  
"Thanks Sango," Kagome said as she dialed the number. The phone rang three times before Inuyasha   
picked up.  
  
"Hello?" he asked into the phone, his voice just filled with sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha? This is Kagome, we need to talk. Can you meet me at the coffee shop in an hour?   
Please, its important?" Kagome begged into the phone.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha said hanging up before she had the chance to say thank you.  
---AN HOUR LATER AT THE COFFEE SHOP---  
"Where is he?" Kagome asked herself for the fifth time as she sat by the window looking around   
for Inuyasha.  
  
"Right here." Kagome heard causing her to jump.  
  
Looking up as Inuyasha sat down Kagome felt like crap for how she had treated him the night   
before. She saw dark circles under his eyes and knew she had them too, she had spent most of   
the night crying and getting sick. Kagome noticed that his hands were shaking a bit as well.  
  
"You came. Thank you. Listen Inuya-" Kagome started before Inuyasha leaned over the table   
kissing her.  
  
"Did that mean anything to you?" Inuyasha asked after pulling away from her.  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha...I didn't mean to hurt you last night...Its just that something inside of me   
made me kiss you last night and it felt right. When I remembered that I was getting married   
in the next to weeks I panicked because of how much I loved the kiss with you. I forgot about   
my wedding with Hojo because...I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"You love me?! If you loved me you would have told me about your wedding!" Inuyasha started   
shouting scaring Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, I was going to tell you before things went to where they went, but then I just   
forgot about it because I was with you...I'm sorry." Kagome said pressing her back into her   
chair as she saw fury in his golden eyes.  
  
"Your sorry?! Sorry doesn't cut it Kagome! You don't love me otherwise you wouldn't be wearing   
that ring!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm not wearing the ring! I took it off last night when I got inside...See." Kagome said   
showing him her hands.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her hands and Kagome heard him mutter a 'feh.'  
  
"Still, if you loved me Kagome you would find a way to prove it to me." he said.  
  
"Fine, you want proof that I love you Inuyasha?! I'll give you proof!" Kagome shouted throwing   
down the invitation she brought to give to him to start her plan. "If your not there I'll   
make sure I find you!" Kagome shouted grabbing her purse and leaving the coffee shop.  
  
Inuyasha sat staring at the invitation. Kagome had invited him to her wedding when she said   
she loved him she was still going to marry that other guy. Inuyasha growled but decided to   
go to cause a scene anyways. Leaving the coffee shop Inuyasha went home and dug out his tuxedo   
to wear to the wedding. 


	3. Who Did Kagome Choose?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, come on...Today is your wedding and your   
going to call it off to be with Inuyasha, the same man who has been making you cry for the two   
weeks since you last saw him?!" Kagome's mom asked her as she fixed her veil.  
  
"Mom, I'm sure...I love Inuyasha more than anything..." Kagome said as Sango came in.  
  
"He's here." Sango said.  
  
"Good. Come on, mom go and talk with him, but whatever you do, DO NOT tell him my plan, please?"   
Kagome begged her mom.  
  
"Alright. I won't...I love you sweety, and if Inuyasha doesn't love you in return then I'm going   
to hire a hit man." her mom said kissing Kagome's forehead.  
  
"I love you too mom. Thanks." Kagome said as her mom left to go talk to Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm sure...I love Inuyasha...I want to be with him, and if Hojo really loves me he'll understand."   
Kagome said getting a nod in agreement from Sango.  
---WITH INUYASHA---  
"Excuse me, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him just before he sat down.  
  
"Yes?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"I'm Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi. She asked me to inform you that you are to sit up front   
with me. Is that alright?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. I have no problem with that, thank you for telling me Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said   
as he walked with her to the spot where they were to sit.  
  
"Your welcome dear. So, how long have you known my daughter?"  
  
"Not that long...about two weeks now."  
  
"Thats not long at all...Do you like her? Oh I'm sorry for my rudeness, just with all of this   
feeling in the air, its hard for me to keep my mouth shut these days."  
  
"Its ok. You could say that I like Kagome..." he said getting a far away look in his eyes.  
  
Just then the music started and the groom came down standing with the preacher as Sango and   
Miroku walked down the aisle together. Sango cast Inuyasha a look and then took her place. As   
the rest of the wedding party came down the aisle Inuyasha felt himself growing impatient for   
Kagome to come down the aisle.  
  
Soon the song changed to here comes the bride and everyone stood looking for Kagome to come   
down the aisle, with a huge smile on her face. Instead Kagome came down the aisle looking   
nervous about her plan and she practically clung to her grandfather's arm. As Kagome paused   
in the front for her Grandfather to give her away to the groom she saw Inuyasha staring at her,   
with a look stuck on his face.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join these two in a bond of marriage. If anyone has reason for   
these two not to wed speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher said.  
  
"I do." Kagome said lifting her veil causing everyone in the church to gasp.  
  
"Kagome, don't joke like that." Hojo said grabbing her arm a bit to roughly.  
  
"Ow. Hojo let go of me. I'm not joking. I can't marry you Hojo, not when I love someone else."   
Kagome said staring at Inuyasha who was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"How could you love somebody else?!" Hojo said.  
  
"Easy. I met him two weeks ago. I had known him only for a day but the feeling I got with him   
was so strong I could tell instantly I was meant for him. Not you. I'm sorry Hojo, but this   
wedding is off." Kagome said pulling the engagement ring off of her finger and slamming it into   
his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha, you told me to prove my love for you. Is this proof enough for you at how much in   
love with you I am?" Kagome asked staring at him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a thing but stood up and went to her. Smiling he put his hand on the back   
of her head gently and pulling Kagome closer to him with one hand on her hip.  
  
"I love you too Kagome. I love you too." Inuyasha said kissing her.  
  
Kagome kissed back and when Hojo again grabbed her arm she stuck her hand an inch from his face   
holding her pepper spray bottle.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry, kinda short story, but its funny in the end. I think so anyways.  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
